Scorching Fangs
by BossKing109
Summary: Flame Princess hires Scorcher as an assassin to kill Marceline, and Finn must protect her, and stop all of this. Meanwhile, Beemo runs away, and joins forces with Flame Princess. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Marceline laughed together as they rode on the pack of wolves, holding hands. When Finn was seventeen, he and Flame Princess broke up because she had gotten angry at him for not being able to save her when she needed it. Finn tried to explain to her she was on fire and that an evil witch had removed the Flame Shield spell from existence when they were fifteen, but she was too hotheaded to hear it.

Marceline cheered Finn up, and then Finn confessed his feelings to Marceline. They eventually became a couple, and almost all of Ooo knew about it…including Flame Princess. But she wasn't so happy about it.

Watching them in the shadows, she growled, "_I will have you back, Finn."_

She left, leaving the two unknown that they were just being watched. Flame Princess reached her kingdom, and asked her father to see the hitmen. "What is the reason for this, my daughter?" he questioned. "I need one of them to aid me in constructing my house to be bigger." Flame Princess lied.

All the assassins were called, and in a line. Flame Princess paced back and forth, studying each one, deciding whether one of them were good enough for her duty. She read their records, and found the perfect hitman. A devilish smile spread across her lips.

She called off the assassins, except for one.

"Tell me, _Scorcher_, is it?" Flame Princess paced back and forth again, with her hands behind her back. She stopped, her back facing him. "Have you ever…" Flame Princess turned around, her eyes filled with hatred, revenge and darkness.

"…Done any _undead _extermination?"

"Boom! HA! In your face! I told you I can beat you anytime at video games, weenie!" Marceline laughed after beating Finn at Crystal Clouds four times in a row. Finn pouted. "Aw. Don't be like that." Marceline wrapped her arm around the eighteen year-old, pulling him closer to her. He had changed his appearance at sixteen, now sporting grey cargo pants, a green T-shirt, and brown sneakers. He also got rid of his hat, and now had his golden facial hair out, which had grown to be spiky.

Marceline was wearing a red top, black skinny jeans and white boots which used to be red until she just couldn't control her starvation one day. "I'm so jealous of your hair," Marceline ran her fingers across the yellow hairs of the hero. "Not that cool. Your hair's pretty." Finn said, still not meeting her eyes.

"Finn. C'mon. Cheer up."

Finn tried to ignore her. She then her a sniffle.

"Finn…are you crying?"

"No…" he denied.

"Finn. Look at me." Marceline met his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I don't want anything to come between us. Like me and Flame Princess. Especially not about a stupid video game. No offense, BMO."

"None taken," Beemo jumped off the table and waddled upstairs. Marceline giggled. "He is so cute." "Hey!" Beemo jumped back down. _Uh-oh, _Finn thought. "You shouldn't have said that, Marce." "Why?" "Beemo doesn't really like being called cute." "How come? He is."

"You take that back!" Beemo jumped on the table and faced Marceline. "I am not cute! I am a fierce warrior who kicks buns! Hi-ya! BMO chop!" Beemo landed a karate chop on Marceline's shoulder, which didn't hurt her one bit. "If that were a real attack…_you would be dead._" BMO tried to sound fearsome, but did the complete opposite. Marceline busted into laughter.

"He's even cuter when he tried to act fearsome!" "I am!" protested Beemo. "Aw, I know you are, you wittle ninja maggot." Marceline took Beemo in her arms and cradled him like a baby. Beemo whined, "No! Stop treating me like a child! I am a real tough boy! Stop it! Let me go!"

Finn noticed the fondness and care in Marceline's eyes as she stared at Beemo. "You really seem to be fond of BMO." Finn said. Marceline smiled at him. "Yeah. He just seems so much like a cute little baby boy. _Our _baby boy." Finn and Beemo blushed. "Cool," Finn said.

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID IS A LIE!" shouted Beemo. "Unhand me, fiend! Or some help me, I will unleash the unlimited ultimate BMO chop on your soul-" Marceline pecked Beemo on the forehead.

Beemo blushed. "G-gross! W-why'd you do that?!" Marceline and Finn just laughed at Beemo's embarrassment. Finn looked at his girlfriend. "Our baby, huh?" Marceline chuckled. "Well, duh."

"_No_!" screamed Beemo. Mostly because he didn't feel comfortable being thir cute boy, but also because Marceline and Finn were leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met, and they were on the edge of making-out in front of BMO.

If the little guy could, he would've puked already. Marceline let go of Beemo, and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, beginning to push her forked tongue in his mouth. As Beemo climbed down the ladder to the bottom floor, Finn realized what they were doing and stopped before they got carried away. "Wait. Not in front of Beemo." he blushed. Marceline blushed, but giggled. "Yeah, hero. Not in front of the cute little baby."

"I AM NOT CUTE!" yelled Beemo from downstairs.

"Hey, and not in front of me, too, guys!" Jake exclaimed as he climbed down from upstairs. "Hey, Jake." Finn and Marceline said in unison. "Hello, lovebirds. What's up with Beemo? Did someone call him cute again?"

Finn pointed at Marceline. She playfully punched his arm. "I just don't see what the big deal is. Why doesn't he like being called cute?" "BMO has a real sensitivity for his cuteness. He feels like people only like him because of what he looks like, not because of what he does. It breaks his heart. But every time the poor guy tried doing something scary, it just makes him seem even more cute." explained Jake.

"Oh. I feel sorry for him. I should go apologize." Finn stopped Marceline. "Just because he's cute doesn't mean he doesn't have a bad ugly side. Last time he totally trashed the fort." "Really?" Finn could tell Marceline didn't quite believe him. He shrugged. "Believe what you think. But I'm tellens the truth."

"Guys!" Beemo rushed up the ladder, panting. "What's wrong, Be-" Jake was cut off by Beemo. "Scorcher's back!"

"_What_?!"

"Who's Scorcher?" Marceline asked. "No time!" Finn asked. "BMO. Where is he?!" "He's coming _right now_!" Beemo pointed at the window. "Wait a second," Jake said. "How are we supposed to know this isn't some prank you're pulling on us for being called cute?"

_CRACK!_

The windows smashed, and Jake hit the wall. "Does _that _answer your question?" Beemo pointed to the figure in front of them.

"Scorcher!" Finn unsheathed his Demon Blood Sword and swung it at the assassin. Scorcher grabbed Finn's wrist and lifted him up. "Let go!" Finn yelled at him. "_I have been sent,_" Scorcher said in a raspy voice. Finn and Jake's eyes widened. Never in their lives have they heard Scorcher speak.

"_To kill the undead being,_" he finished. "Marceline is a person like the rest of us!" Finn made a back flip and kicked Scorcher in the face. He sliced Scorcher's rib with his sword. Scorcher hissed. "_What is this type of pain_?!"

"Demon Blood," Finn smirked. "Extremely rare. It can kill _anything _and _anyone_. Mortal or…" Finn stopped himself and looked at Marceline, who's eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Tears formed in Finn's eyes but they didn't spill over. "…Immortal…" Scorcher smirked and lunged at Finn.

"Look out Finn!" Marceline pointed behind Finn but it was too late. Scorcher kicked Finn in the back and Finn collided into the wall. Scorcher approached Marceline. "_You are the one I'm after,_" he said. Marceline hissed and her hands turned into claws. She lunged herself at the hitman, but when she came into contact, he turned into black smoke. Marceline fell to the floor, and looked back at Scorcher who turned back into his solid form.

He grabbed her arm, which burned like the Nightosphere. She shrieked in agony. Jake wrapped himself around Scorcher. Finn kicked his boing-loings, punched him in the stomach and then the face. Jake threw him out the window, far out from the Grasslands. They ran over to Marceline. Finn picked her up and set her on the couch. "Marceline. Are you okay?" he asked frantically. Marceline just responded by grunting. "Jake. Get some cold water. And make sure it's cold!"

"Got it!" Jake stretched out, running towards the well, where BMO was sitting, listening to his music. "Oh. Hey, Beemo. How'd you get here?" Jake asked. Beemo just turned his back at him, crossing his arms, pouting. "Aw. Are you mad cause you didn't get to beat up Scorcher?"

"Maybe," growled Beemo. "But it's also because you guys didn't thank me for warning you!" "Oh. Well thank you." "See? What was that? That wasn't sincere! You don't care about me! None of you do! You're all selfish!" Oil tears started to stream down Beemo's cheeks. "I am only loved for my cuteness. And if that is so, then perhaps I should leave to find another place where I will be showed some respect and cared for, not because of what I look like." Beemo pulled out a small suitcase from nowhere.

"Good day, sir." The small video game walked away, broken-hearted, possibly never to be seen again by Jake and Finn. Jake watched as BMO left in blazing afternoon. _You will be missed, little bud. _Jake thought. But what came out was.

"Fine! Be that way! We don't care! It's not like what you do isn't cute! Everything you try to attempt or actually do, makes everybody think you're so **cute**!"

"SHUT UP!" Beemo yelled, somehow able to hear what Jake had just said.

Meanwhile, a dark figure lurked in the shadows of the forest.

"_You're quitting on the AT Team, Beems? Aw. That's too bad for Finn and Jake. You would make a great addition to MY team. Especially my collection…"_

"I don't get it!" Finn bumped his head on the table. "Who would want to hurt you, Marcie?!" "Finn. I'm 1000 years old. I've got lots of enemies." "But I thought you said you got rid of them all!" "Oh yeah. Well, at least _most _of them."

"I still can't get the message through my head."

"That's because your skull is made of thick dull titanium, weenie. If you head butted a tree, at least 75% of you head down to the bottom of your neck would go through the bark. Anyway, ow. Think about it. Scorcher's from the Fire Kingdom, right? Well maybe he was sent by a fire Elemental."

"But last time he was sent by Ice King,"

"Oh. Well, this time it could be different."

"Dang it, Jake! What's taking so long with that water?!"

"Finn, ouch. C-calm down. It's not his fault. Ow. I'll be alright."

"No it's not! Somebody wants you killed, Marceline! I don't want that to happen!"

"I'm **immortal**, Finn, remember?"

"Yeah. But I don't care. I'm not resting until this thief, criminal whatever feels my wrath for trying to kill you and bring them to justice. And we gotta be extra careful since there's an assassin out there after you too. Never know where he'll show up and…huh?"

A little flame appeared on the floor. Finn put it out by stepping on it, but then a note appeared. "Weird. Where'd this come from?" Finn picked up the note. He read it, and the more words he read, the paler his face became.

"Finn?" Marceline looked at him with concern. Finn dropped the note, and his body shook. Marceline picked up the note and read it. Her eyes flew open in shock. Marceline then realized Finn wasn't shaking in terror…he was shaking in rage.

His teeth gritted, his fists clenched, eyes filled with fury, hatred, sadness, and betrayal, Finn stormed up to a broken window, and bellowed out one word that made, Marceline jump in surprise, Ice King and Gunter to scream and pee, PB knock over a few chemicals, Aaa have their ears ringing, Jake fall down the well, and for all of Ooo and maybe the world to hear,

"_FLAME PRINCESS_!"


	2. Chapter 2

"FLAME PRINCESS!" Finn screamed barging in the castle.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Flame King shouted. "How'd you get past the guards?!"

"Where's Flame Princess?!"

"She went to fix her house with someone. Why?"

Finn took out threw a water balloon at Flame King's eye before leaving with Marceline.

Back at Flame Princess's house, Scorcher appeared in smoke with some bruises. "Did you get the vampire?" Flame Princess asked. Scorcher shook his head.

"WHAT? HOW?!"

"_The dog. He snuck up on me and-_"

"I don't want to hear it. I'll just have you distract Finn and Jake, while I disguise myself as the vampire queen and take her place after I kill her. Ha, ha, ha!"

"But the dog-"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have help. Isn't that right…Beemo?"

"Yes, mistress." BMO walked out from a pile of bushes with a dark expression on his face. "But how will you disguise yourself as the vampire?"

Flame Princess took out a necklace with a green gem in the middle. "This is the Deceiving Necklace. It lets the user shape shift into anybody…which makes looks deceiving."

"_A genius plan indeed, mistress._" Scorcher complemented.

"Yeah. You figure that out all by yourself?" a voice asked.

The three turned to see Marceline and Finn.

Finn was furious, "What is **wrong **with you, Flame Princess?! What did Marcy ever do to you?!"

"SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME!" Flame Princess yelled back. "Stole?" Marceline repeated. "I didn't steal anyone you flaming female dog!"

"You let all of this on yourself, FP!" Finn exclaimed. "If you had never been so angry of me being able to save you, none of this would've happened! You're made of _fire _for crying out loud!"

"Is that what you only think of me?!" Flame Princess cried as hot lava tears poured down her cheeks. "A crazy candle?!"

"Kind of," Marceline growled.

"I told you we're over, Flame Princess. Deal with it. Get over it. And move. On." Finn grabbed Marceline's hand and they departed away from the clearing.

"Get back over here you cowards!" Beemo shouted and began running after them but was blocked by Scorcher. He shook his head, "_Not without the mistress's permission._"

They glanced at Flame Princess who was staring off in space, looking more heartbroken than ever. "H-he…he really doesn't want to get back together…"

Scorcher backed away a bit while BMO hid behind him shaking in terror.

"He wants it that way? Then fine! So be it! I'll just kill both of them! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I think she's gone mad!" Beemo whispered to Scorcher.

"SCORCH! OTHER ONE!" Flame Princess screamed.

Frightened and startled, Beemo and Scorcher stood in their tall positions. "Yes, mistress!"

An evil smile crept on Flame Princess's face. "From now on. You can refer me as Flame _Queen._"

"Why is that?" questioned Beemo. "_Dude!_" Scorcher nudged BMO with his foot lightly. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." Flame Princess chuckled.

"Let's just say…we won't be seeing Flame King anymore…and neither will we be for Finn and Marceline once my new plot prevails! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Scorcher and Beemo exchanged worried and fearful glances as Flame Princess, or should I say, Flame Queen, laughing maniacally.

**So. What does Flame Queen have in store for our favorite couple? And what does she mean by not seeing Flame King anymore? Keep reading to know! Review! And sorry for the shorter chap but White Drakim 13 is REALLY scaring me right now. (Whispering) She's on candy corn drugs…**

**-BossKing109**


End file.
